


Photophobia / Светобоязнь

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Дина похитили вампиры





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Photophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233119) by katriel1987. 



Гнездо вампиров Сэм находит только спустя девять часов после того, как они забрали Дина. Он запрещает себе думать, что опоздал, и изо всех сил цепляется за надежду. Быть может, твари еще не трогали его.

К полудню Сэм проникает внутрь, крепко сжимая мачете, и испытывает огромное облегчение, когда видит Дина. Брат привязан к столбу, бледный, но определенно живой. Он невидяще смотрит в стену, но, как только Сэм подходит ближе, в глазах мелькает удивление и отчаянная надежда. Сэм забирается наверх и отвязывает Дина, стараясь не шуметь. Когда они ускользают из гнезда, не разбудив спящих вампиров, в голову закрадываются сомнения. Все идет слишком гладко.

Привыкший к темноте, Дин жмурится от яркого света.

\- Рад тебя видеть, старик, - говорит Дин. Легкая усмешка не трогает его скрытые тенью глаза. – Думал, я уже труп.

\- Они уже кормились тобой? – спрашивает Сэм, и от одной только мысли подступает дурнота.

Дин мотает головой.

\- Нет, у них были другие – парень с девчонкой, - он пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд, но Сэм замечает его тревогу. – Это было… дико.

Они подходят к Импале, и Сэм возвращает брату кольт, а потом привычно идет к пассажирскому месту. Дин так и стоит, с оружием в руке, ласково гладит пальцами холодный металл.

\- Сэмми, - говорит он, и от этого тона по спине Сэма пробегает холодок. Он замирает, держась за ручку двери, и поднимает взгляд.

\- Что, Дин?

\- Прости меня, - он подносит дуло к виску и жмет на спуск.

Потом Сэм вспомнит, как Дин жмурился от солнца. И все поймет.


End file.
